


狐朋狗友 03

by Ahona_SUriel



Series: 【Vane/Rackham】狐朋狗友 [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 他们醉酒后的习性相差甚远。
Relationships: Charles Vane/Jack Rackham
Series: 【Vane/Rackham】狐朋狗友 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192738
Kudos: 1





	狐朋狗友 03

**Author's Note:**

> 刺客信条4：黑旗 腐向同人  
> CP：查尔斯范恩/杰克瑞克汉  
> 时隔五十二天，我说过的情人节相关……对不起拖了这么久，而且这和我最开始想的一点都不一样！不一样！！！而且感觉这已经不是一个PWP系列了……  
> 但因为现代AU，朋友们的各种出场助攻，和其他篇目可联系也可独立（我是真的没想好那么多，只是想写这么个故事）。所以还是算在了狐朋狗友系列里。  
> 极点cp真的不容易，不知道这么久了还有没有人看这对。这几天一直有被取关，不管是哪个圈的看到我，都别对我有什么期望吧，这样才不会失望。感谢你的喜欢和长久陪伴！

查尔斯·范恩发现杰克·瑞克汉开始在躲着他。  
看在随便什么人的份上，有人能告诉他发生了什么吗？

玛丽·瑞德：昨天是情人节。  
安妮·伯尼：我们在酒吧都喝了不少，玩得超嗨的。  
范恩看着两个美人在自己面前击了一掌，娉娉婷婷地走回各自的工位上，玛丽唇角的笑有点意味不明，安妮则是冲他眨了眨眼。  
拜托，安妮。他几乎是下意识地去看瑞克汉的方向。谁不知道瑞克汉对行业第一的红发美人安妮有那么一点儿意思，或许现在这个莫名其妙的状况就是因为安妮？范恩对天发誓他可从来没有要横刀夺爱的想法。  
他该不会真的是对安妮做了什么吧？  
不不不，看安妮和玛丽的反应绝对不是这样。如果他真的做了什么，就算安妮不在意，安妮的好闺蜜玛丽也不会对他这么友好，他多半脸上要开花。  
而且如果他真的对安妮出手了，瑞克汉怕不是要直接扑上来跟他打个你死我活，见一面打一次的那种，绝不可能是敬而远之连眼神都不愿意跟他对上恨不得离出八百步的距离去。

爱德华·肯威：瑞克汉交上来的材料，你赶紧整理一下，你们组是不是就差他了?哦对了，他还说今天要提前下班。  
范恩拿过那一沓打印的报表和印满无聊废话的A4纸，没在里面发现瑞克汉标志性的鬼画符，除了签字一栏那个龙飞凤舞的杰克·瑞克汉，没发现任何带着瑞克汉个性的东西。  
至少他该给自己写个提前下班的请假条吧？  
宿醉？  
他又望了一眼瑞克汉的位置。瑞克汉坐在靠窗户的地方，那扇窗户的百叶窗帘按照他的习惯万年都合着，任外面大好阳光有多猛烈，也只能透过细碎的窄缝挤进来，落在冷白的纸上，和浅亚麻色的头发上。  
他看不到瑞克汉的脸，不过看上去他没在睡觉，不像是陷在宿醉的痛苦中。

午餐时间。  
范恩拿着水杯，朝里面扔进去一片醒酒药。  
“嗨，一起喝一杯？”  
他在脑子里想着，或许他应该像以前习惯的那样去找瑞克汉，只不过这次的“喝一杯”喝的是加了醒酒药的温开水。  
瑞克汉却没给他多少时间考虑，他离开了自己的位置，去烦爱德华·肯威了。  
范恩没意识到自己他用的是“烦”这个字眼。  
肯威和瑞克汉离开了，也许是去了食堂？范恩今天不想吃饭，他的身体有种奇怪的餮足感，多半是因为宿醉，精神则沉溺于破解“瑞克汉中了什么邪”的未解之谜。  
过了一顿饭的时间，肯威独自回来了，他很想去问问瑞克汉呢，又打消了这个实在是太有点诡异的想法。  
瑞克汉又不会丢。  
果然午餐时间结束的时候，瑞克汉回到了办公室。  
范恩的杯子空了，于是他走去饮水机那儿又给自己接了一杯。

安妮·伯尼：你为什么在意？查尔斯，或许你应该给自己找个女朋友，去认识几个可爱的姑娘，你可以的，你看，就连我们的“黑胡子”都做到了不是吗。  
艾德·萨奇最近确实在约会，他们都很佩服那个神秘的姑娘，能让暴躁凶悍的萨奇变得跟个傻乎乎的狗熊一样，好处是公司的员工们免去了一半怒火洗礼。  
但他们还要承受另一半——来自查尔斯·范恩的咆哮。而且范恩不想约会，他实在没什么兴趣。

玛丽·瑞德：我同意安妮，不过，安妮和我的主意你就不必打了——当然假如困扰你的真是这回事，你也一样可以告诉我们，我们都会帮你的。  
范恩笑起来，对她们说“放心吧我的美人儿们”（Easy my beauties）。  
瑞克汉的提前下班请假条是通过爱德华交给他的打印件，范恩顺手把它放进了碎纸机。

爱德华·肯威：他就是那个样子，喜怒无常又随心所欲，查尔斯，你为什么会在意这个？  
爱德华注意到范恩中午没有去食堂，于是邀请他去家里吃一顿卡洛琳做的丰盛晚宴。  
但是范恩拒绝了。  
他回到家，乱糟糟的。提前下班的瑞克汉不知道在他的出租屋里干什么，总不会是收拾家吧？他们喝醉之后能把屋子折腾成什么样子还真是不好想象。  
范恩对昨晚的记忆停留在酒吧，他们在酒吧的时候就都喝多了。情人节，爱德华和卡洛琳也过情人节，最有资格的艾德也在喝了几杯后就和恋人通着电话去赴二人世界，而剩下的他们两男两女四个光棍也过情人节，还过得比任何一对情人都疯。  
他把靠垫扔回沙发上，把被子扔回床上，把空酒瓶和饮料瓶还有其他什么垃圾扔进垃圾桶里，算是收拾好了房间。  
然后手机在玄关的柜子上亮了亮，振动了一小下，是一条短讯。  
安妮·伯尼：如果你真的这么在意，就应该直接去问他。  
安妮其实挺关心瑞克汉的。范恩有那么一瞬间想对他俩大吼“为什么你们还不在一起呢”。他想在输入框里摁“你应该和他在一起”，措辞恳切言之凿凿，完全的最关心朋友的立场。但他没有真的这么做。  
他又逐字把安妮的短讯看了一遍，脑子里响起肯威和安妮白天里的声音：  
你为什么会在意？  
安妮说得对。  
他给瑞克汉发了消息，很简单的一句“发生了什么”。然后等到了半夜十二点，没有回音。

第二天，他径直向瑞克汉的位置走去，瑞克汉远远地看见他要来，起身就走，走到卫生间，范恩就跟到了卫生间。  
“你没有回我的消息。”  
“邮箱里没有邮件，cap。”  
瑞克汉答非所问，灰眼睛左顾右盼了一下，最后挑衅式地望进他眼底。  
“不是工作上的事。”只有在工作上的事务才会用邮箱交流。  
“那还有什么事？”  
“杰克。”  
瑞克汉移开了视线，范恩朝他走了一步。  
“你知道我说的什么。”  
“我手机进水了，坏了。”  
范恩把手直接伸进了瑞克汉的裤袋，捏出那台薄薄的小机器。屏幕非常应景地随着他的动作亮了，轻易戳穿瑞克汉的谎言。  
“你知道发生了什么。”这句话有两层含义。  
瑞克汉向后退了一步，撞到洗漱台上，他用手指紧紧抠着洗漱台的边缘，呼吸有点小心翼翼。  
最后他说：  
“我就是这样的人，查尔斯。你根本不必在意。”  
“但我不想这样。”  
范恩又靠近了一些。瑞克汉向后仰着身子，微微抬起头来看他。  
范恩这个时候才发现他的眼白是通红的，湿润透亮，然后他闻到瑞克汉呼吸中糜烂的味道。  
“你昨晚又酗酒了？”  
“不影响工作。”瑞克汉扯开嘴角。  
“到底发生了什么，我想知道。是我对安妮做了什么吗？”  
“没有。”  
“对玛丽？”  
“没有。”  
“那是安妮对你做了什么吗？她拒绝了你？”  
“不是。”  
“玛丽？”  
“不是。”  
瑞克汉在冰凉的大理石台面上撑了一把，想绕过范恩向外走：“我要回去工作了。”  
然后他撞在了范恩的肩膀上，范恩伸出手臂拦住了他的腰：  
“向我保证我们还能回到原来的样子。”  
瑞克汉没有说话。  
“杰克！”  
范恩几乎捺不住自己的性子了，他吼了一声。  
“我不想撒谎，如果你一定想听是的话，恐怕接下来我的工作就是写一份辞呈了。”  
瑞克汉咬牙说道。紧接着他被推到了墙上，在来得及看清范恩的表情前，他的嘴唇被堵住了。  
不，他现在太糟糕了。  
但是他躲无可躲，查尔斯把他按得死死的，手腕都快被掐断了。  
范恩松开他：“操，杰克。”（Fuck you，Jack）  
瑞克汉冷静地直视他的眼睛：“过去式，查尔斯。”（Fucked，Charles）  
“什么？”（What？）  
空气都凝固了，而且是凝固成问号的形状聚集在范恩头顶，这太荒谬了，他刚刚才意识到自己该吻他。  
“我们做过了。”（We fucked）  
“你听懂了吗。”瑞克汉再次试图甩开范恩，失败，于是他自暴自弃地决定把话说得更明白些：“你操过我了，查尔斯，明白了？”  
他闭上眼睛，不想再看范恩。  
但范恩也没有给他一丝脱身的余地。  
过了很久，他听到范恩低沉的声音：“如果你不喜欢这样，如果那天我强上了——伤害了你，我道歉，对不起，你要什么补偿都可以。”  
“算了吧，我不是女人。”  
“但是我伤害了你。”  
“你一点都不记得。”(You remember nothing)  
“对，我真的一点印象都没有。对不……”(yep I really don't remember anything. I'm sor--)  
“你没有强上我。”  
闭着眼的时候，很多话说起来就轻易很多，哪怕对方就在五公分之外的地方，紧紧地像捕获猎物和战利品那样抓着自己。  
“你没有强上我，你还说了一句话。”（You did not rape me, and you said a word. ）  
“是什么？”(What's it?)  
“我爱你。”(I love you)

我爱你，杰克。  
我一直都爱你，杰克·瑞克汉。

瑞克汉深吸了一口气，把堵在胸口的那句话说了出来，他感觉好多了。  
范恩还在沉默。已经无所谓了，瑞克汉想，他该写辞呈了。  
如果他睁开眼，就能看到范恩看着他的眼神，从来没有人见过的柔软。  
他第三次推开范恩的企图被范恩的话打断了：  
“我爱你，杰克·瑞克汉。”  
范恩的手臂伸进瑞克汉的腰和瓷砖墙壁之间，他把头放在瑞克汉的肩膀上，在瑞克汉耳边缓慢地、清晰地说：“别走。搬过来，我们一起住吧。”  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> 这和我之前想写的不一样……一点都不一样……


End file.
